Six Senses
by Franessa Black
Summary: ¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado?
1. Olfato

¡Hola! Bueno, gracias por leer nuevamente a quienes me conocen por el fanfic "Reach the past, forget the future" y gracias también a los que leen por primera vez un escrito mío, ¡espero que les guste! En fin, para explicar este mini-fic (si es que se le puede decir así), son pequeños fragmentos de situaciones entre Inuyasha y Kagome, y siguen un patrón que son los "Cinco sentidos" y agregamos un sexto que ya sabrán cuál es a su debido tiempo. No alcanzan a ser drabbles (porque son más de 200 palabras XD) y es un formato que siempre me ha gustado hacer, porque te da para la historia y no alargar tanto las cosas, sino que ir directamente al grano ;D

Aaahmm... qué más puedo decir. Ah sí, dedico estos escritos a mi país, Chile :D Como saben hubo el terremoto del sábado 27 de febrero y pues aunque yo también lo sentí bastante fuerte (se movió todo TT___TT Llegué a llorar del susto XD), en mi ciudad no quedaron estragos tan grandes como en otras, y aún hay gente que no tiene agua, comida, ni siquiera un modo para conectarse con el mundo, sus familiares o que sea una vivienda digna para intentar recuperar su vida. Así que... ¡Fuerza Chile! :D

De antemano muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste, aunque sea pequeño XD Pero me estoy adaptando a la Universidad y pues esto es lo que me deja el tiempo para escribir, cosas pequeñas y con contenido ;)

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener a los fieles lectores.

* * *

_¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado? _

**Six Senses**

Cerró los ojos mientras que unos pétalos de flor de cerezo revoloteaban cerca, no pudo evitar impregnarse de aquel olor dulce, ese licor que parecía más una trampa para atrapar al más despiadado hombre. ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto de este tipo de esencias? Hace dos años atrás no se imaginaba recostado en un campo tan armonioso como este, ni tampoco descansar de la forma tan pasiva que lo estaba haciendo, sin ni siquiera tener que preocuparse de quien estuviera a su alrededor, sin escuchar esos murmullos de la gente llamándolo 'monstruo', 'engendro', 'hijo del demonio'. ¿Cuántas veces lo había deseado? Mantenerse quieto, totalmente relajado, era tanta su entrega que su cuerpo se negaba a hacer un acto de reflejo apenas sintiera que alguien estaba acercándose, estaba completamente entregado a esa sensación. El Sol pegaba fuerte, mas eso no le importaba, simplemente quería, no, necesitaba sentir ese suave roce del césped en plena primavera le hacía olvidar todo problema, toda traición, incluso aquella misión tan importante en la que juraba dedicaría toda su vida si era necesario. Todo eso parecía una minúscula circunstancia ahora, una coincidencia, sólo eso. ¿Qué pensaría su 'querido' hermanastro si lo viese así? De seguro parecía una criatura débil, indefensa, dejándose ver en su máxima deshonra por someterse a algo tan sencillo como el aroma de un par de flores, por dejarse atrapar en esa telaraña rosa que funcionaba como una cortina que ocultaba lo más despreciable del corazón humano. Sí, debía admitirlo, por mucho que compartiera ambas razas, sus pensamientos y sentimientos los había heredado de su madre, aunque no podía deshacerse de esa apariencia casi demoníaca, era una forma de mantener el equilibrio, incluso cuando algunas veces parecía ser sobrepasado por una de las mitades, de hecho… varias veces. Lo que contradecía esto era que no le gustaba mucho cuando dejaba ver su lado más débil, odiaba no poder controlarlo, simplemente salía de un momento a otro, sin dar previo aviso. El exterior lo sabía, la Luna y sus interminables cambios le advertían, pero en el interior era un caos en donde dos fuerzas chocaban frenéticamente por sobreponerse, sin embargo, intentaba reprimirlas lo más posible hasta que no podía más… esas eran las ocasiones en que justamente _ella_ debía estar presente.

Apretó los párpados, necesitaba mantener la mente en blanco, no era el momento adecuado para mostrarse vulnerable, menos cuando la noche acechaba y él resultaba un engañoso atractivo para los miles de demonios que salían a cazar entre la oscuridad, subestimándolo porque era un hanyô, por esa simple denominación que le daban a aquellos seres que nacían entre el amor de una humana y un yôkai. ¿Imposible, cierto? Sí, eso parecía para la mayoría. Dos entes tan opuestos uniéndose en un sentimiento tan extraño como ese… ni siquiera él lo podía entender muy bien, aunque se convencía de que cada día lograba descifrar más sobre ello, especialmente porque algo bastante parecido estaba sucediendo a su persona, todo gracias a que una niñita decidió meterse en su cabeza, quedándose ahí desde el primer momento en que la vio. Muchas veces no sabía qué pensar sobre ello, ¿confusión? ¿Necesidad de estar con alguien por la soledad? O simplemente… ¿amor? Cualesquiera que fueran las respuestas a esas interrogantes siempre la involucraban a _ella_. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Si bien había estado enamorado una vez… esto era completamente distinto. En primer lugar porque no eran la misma persona, si así se podía decirlo, segundo lugar porque… el tiempo era distinto, la diferencia entre ambos no era de rango, sino que de tiempo, y a eso se sumaba el hecho de que tuvieran un infernal enemigo que lo que más deseaba era arrebatársela de los brazos, ni siquiera por ser considerado un rival en el amor, sino que por un retorcido pensamiento de que necesitaba destruirla, un capricho que él no podía aceptar. No podía comprender como alguien podía tener ese tipo de ideas, incluso cuando compartían una cualidad que los clasificaba… pero bueno, como habían humanos buenos y malos… también existía esa divergencia en los hanyô.

Suspiró, un susurro de su aliento salió de forma inconsciente desde su boca, un indicio de que estaba dejando a su cuerpo actuar según su necesidad, sin ganas de intentar controlarlo, de seguro una de las consecuencias que provocaba la sensación de esos pétalos de cerezo. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un manto oscuro y estrellado sobre él. Sonrió con ironía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que desde que se sumió en sus pensamientos aquellas flores de primavera ya habían desaparecido y que aquel aroma dulce, que resultaba tan embriagante como para atontarlo, pertenecía a una persona completamente ajena a ese paisaje tan armonioso. Escuchó unos pasos, más a rastras, era como si alguien quisiera acercarse sigilosamente para no asustarlo o desconcentrarlo de lo que sea estuviera haciendo. Ladeó el rostro. Una sombra lo cubrió, parecía tan inmensa cuando en realidad era más pequeña que él, no pudo evitar mirar a la dueña de aquella frazada, incluso cuando todos sus instintos le habían avisado de quién se trataba.

—¿Inuyasha? ¡Inuyasha! —no le respondió. Ella cayó de rodillas a su lado, sus manos se posaron en su pecho. No pasaron más que dos segundos antes de que sintiera como se movía frenéticamente, ella acostumbraba a zarandearlo de esa forma cuando no prestaba atención—. ¡Inuyasha, te estoy hablando! Aunque sea mírame —la razón por la que volvió a cerrar los ojos fue porque, simplemente, anhelaba perderse nuevamente en esa esencia y continuar con un mundo paralelo en donde él y Kagome estaban juntos para siempre.

* * *

Y ese es el primero. Debo decir que las historias no se relacionan unas con otras, pero sí el tema central, que es como el avance en la relación entre ambos, no sé si me entiendan en un principio, pero quizás cuando lean los siguientes podrán hacer el análisis XD

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se les quiere mucho! :D

_**Franessa Black**_


	2. Visión

¡Hola nuevamente! :D Aquí traigo otro pequeño trozo, con esto de la Universidad no me he podido concentrar mucho en escribir, pero me voy adaptando para así escribir historias más largas *--* Bueno, que más puedo decir, agradecer a los que leyeron, los que dejaron comentarios, quienes me pusieron en sus favoritos y en alertas (tanto como autora como por la historia) y a quienes leen en el anonimato ;D ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo ;D Espero que les guste (disculpen por lo pequeño, pero este es el poco rato que tengo para estar por estos lares)

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

* * *

_¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado? _

Six Senses

Nunca lograba entender la razón de por qué ella siempre debía regresar a su época. Bueno, era perfectamente aceptable que quisiera ver a su familia, después de todo su madre ya hacía un gran esfuerzo dejándola venir a este lugar, claramente que con el pensamiento de que si estaba junto a él nada podría sucederle, que mientras ella fuese su mayor prioridad al momento de la batalla, nunca aquella señora tendría que escuchar esas palabras, prefería morir antes que pronunciarlas, y con ello enterarse de que su hija había muerto por su maldito descuido. No se podía ni imaginar la reacción de la familia, aunque no se extrañaría de que quisieran asesinarlo por ello, estaban poniendo la vida de su hija, nieta y hermana en sus manos, pero él siempre había jurado protegerla ante todo, además no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, especialmente ese imbécil de Naraku y ese lobo sarnoso de Kôga. El primero era un ser despiadado que le había hecho la vida imposible a sus amigos, a él mismo y ahora buscaba hacer lo mismo con ella, no lo permitiría… el segundo… simplemente porque no era de su agrado y la reclamó como su mujer, ¡imperdonable! ¿Por qué pensaba en esto ahora? Por el simple hecho de que ella había prometido volver en la mañana del tercer día y ya estaba casi atardeciendo. No es que estuviera desesperado por verla, era estúpido creer eso, no la amaba, para lo único que la necesitaba era para que lo guiara hacia los fragmentos de la perla. Él planeaba convertirse en un yôkai completo y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera esa mujer… ¡sí, ella no le haría cambiar de opinión!

_Me gustas tal cual eres, Inuyasha_

Esa era una frase que siempre había roto sus esquemas, que le hacía titubear en el momento que su boca le despedazaba el alma con aquellas palabras. Quizás le hacían pensar dos veces la idea de utilizar la Shikón para su deseo que para muchos era egoísta, pero ellos no habían tenido que vivir su infancia, ser llamado un monstruo a tus inocentes cinco años no es cualquier cosa. Esos recuerdos siempre lo torturaban, especialmente cuando revivía el sonido de los sollozos de su madre mientras que lo abrazaba y él preguntaba el por qué lo miraban tanto, por qué le decían apodos que no entendía. Era una de las razones del por qué odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, debía reconocer que era una de sus debilidades, la misma que le hizo atarse a esa promesa de protegerla, de ser su guardián incluso en los momentos más difíciles, pero era algo de lo que no se arrepentía, nunca podría hacerlo. Incluso sin pensar en ese juramento… cuando veía la cara de desesperación, como sus ojos se engrandecían, casi desorbitados, sufriendo por lo que debía presenciar, simplemente era inevitable que le llegara un sentimiento tan fuerte como para arriesgar su vida por ella, prefería suicidarse a verla arrodillada en el suelo y con espasmos, sólo porque él lograba ser lastimado por algunos enemigos. Lanzó un suspiro, tan inconsciente como los múltiples pensamientos que abarcaban su mente, que salían sin poder controlarlos, como una reacción inmediata de sus propios instintos, últimamente pensar en esa mujer se había vuelto algo de cada día, siempre encontraba un momento para meterse en su cabeza. ¡Cómo lo desesperaba! Más que nada porque sabía que comenzaba a ocupar más tiempo en acordarse de ella que de la primera mujer que estuvo con él, y a quien se supone todavía sigue amando con toda su vida, ¿cuál era la razón de esto? No podía encontrar una respuesta, pero necesitaba hacerlo rápido o si no se volvería un verdadero problema. Hablando de ello… hasta hace unos días la idea de ver a Kikyô se había vuelto más alejada, presentía que terminaría descubierto por ella, haciéndola sufrir, odiaba verla llorar por su culpa, más cuando el volvía a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez, pero era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente sus pies caminaban solos hacia donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa, como una costumbre. Recordaba que la miko le había hecho varias veces una misma pregunta… ¿por qué estaba con Kagome si la tenía a ella? Quizás hace unos años atrás él podría haber respondido aquello fácilmente, pero ahora se sentía incapacitado de hacerlo, definitivamente un razonamiento que estaba fuera de su alcance. Ya que lo pensaba, esa era una gran diferencia entre Kikyô y Kagome… la última permanecería a su lado independiente de si prefería a la otra.

—Inuyasha, ¿no piensas ir a buscar a Kagome-sama? —la voz de Miroku lo sacó de toda su charla consigo mismo—. Se está haciendo tarde y no sería bueno que anduviera sola a esta hora.

—¡Keh! Si le interesara venir, ya lo hubiera hecho. Además, ¿qué me importa a mí si algo le pasa? —un suspiro salió de la boca del monje mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando el hanyô se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo nuevamente, no dudó en levantarse, convenciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba yendo hacia el pozo porque le preocupara la chica ni por las palabras del hoshi, simplemente era porque sin ella no podían seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos, sí, solo por eso. ¿Por qué otra razón? ¿Quién se interesaría en hacerle daño? Comenzó a pensar mientras que cada vez aumentaba su paso, llegando a correr y saltar entre los árboles, una serie de imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, aquellas de las más peores. Era impresionante como la imaginación podía dispararse de un momento a otro con tan sólo saber que una persona importante podría estar en peligro si él se descuidaba. Cerró los ojos, queriendo hacer desaparecer esas ocurrencias, por lo menos no olía a nadie alrededor, sus sentidos no podían fallarle, además, tampoco se sentía rastro alguno de que ella hubiese pisado tierra de la época antigua. Finalmente, llegó a su destino. Como suponía, no se veía nada extraño ni un indicio de que Kagome estuviera por mostrarse ante él. ¿Quién se creía esa niña? Claramente no la esperaría toda la noche, o eso era lo que creía al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de esa conexión entre el pasado y el futuro. Se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca, desesperado por su tardanza. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que la protagonista de sus pensamientos apareciera. Su aroma no fue lo único que le advirtió de ello, sino que la gran mochila amarilla que cayó en su cabeza fue una de las principales razones, además que la causante de que la recibiera con una expresión enojada.

Ella salió del pozo al rato después con una mueca de dolor, de seguro por el esfuerzo que hacía al salir de ese sitio. Se quedó mirando al hanyô fijamente mientras que, súbitamente, corrió a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. El rostro de ella se fundió en su pecho, Inuyasha se atontó con el olor de su cabello… frutos salvajes, nunca podría olvidarse de ello. La otra reacción que provocó en el hanyô fue un sonrojo, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella no podía verlo, sería vergonzoso que lo descubriera con el rostro así.

—Inuyasha… ¡me fue horrible en los exámenes! —su felicidad desapareció de inmediato—. ¡Quizás tenga que repetir el año! —seguía alegando ella.

—Que mal… —fue lo único que susurró, decepcionado.

—¡¿Es lo único que puedes decir?! —se separó de él—. ¡Qué desconsiderado!

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? De repente me abrazas de la nada y me vienes con ese cuento.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? Inuyasha… ¡eres un…! —el hanyô no le dio tiempo para seguir hablando, ya que la tomó por las muñecas y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, sólo que quedando con el rostro a unos escasos centímetros. Ahora era ella quien se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos, él sonrió para sus adentros.

—No… cierres los ojos… —susurró, ella los abrió de inmediato, sorprendida. Aquella había sido la razón por la cual actuó de esa manera tan extraña, por el simple hecho de que se le había privado la vista del mar de chocolate más profundo de todos, un color que resultaba casi afrodisiaco. Ella lo siguió observando, directamente a esos orbes dorados que tanto la enloquecían mientras que Inuyasha no despegaba su vista, manteniendo esa batalla de miradas que recientemente habían comenzado. Los ojos de Kagome era lo tercero que lo enloquecía, porque el segundo lugar lo ocupaba su olor y en primer lugar, quizás, estaba ese deseo de besarle los labios.

* * *

No sé si van entiendo por ahora XD Quizás es más confuso todavía, pero a lo mejor desde el próximo capítulo empiecen a darse cuenta de la secuencia que está siguiendo la historia, que si bien se basa en los cinco sentidos, su orden no es precisamente al azar, sino que tiene un significado de evolución ;D (Ya me puse complicada XD)

¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios :)

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


	3. Gusto

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí está la tercera parte de este pequeño relato ;D Me ha dado un síndrome de escritura, aunque no se preocupen, este ya está terminado, completito, por lo que no me demoraré mucho en publicar los capítulos x3 Es bastante bueno que los tenga listos porque me pusieron demasiadas cosas en la Universidad x-x Así que tengo que dedicarme a estudiar, demasiado xD Extraño la escuela TT___TT (Nunca pensé que lo diría XD) Aunque me gusta mi carrera nOn

Ah sí, en el capítulo pasado no lo hice, así que ahora aprovecho de agradecer los review:

**Exotic Catt: **¡Gracias! :D Que bueno que te haya gustado n-n Y que también hayas leído "Reach the past, forget the future" ;D Me halagas x3 Espero que este capítulo también te guste, aunque yo no esté tan convencida de su contenido, pero bueno, ya mejorará n--n ¡Gracias nuevamente! Y sí... ÉL se muere por ella XDDDD

**setsuna17: **¡Hola de nuevo! :D Que alegría verte por aquí, siempre alentándome. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**lorena: **Pues... habrá que ver lo que sucede en el transcurso de la historia, pero por ahora... van por buen camino XD Arigatô por el apoyo nOn

**Dark-Yuki01: **Pues sí, es bastante confuso en un principio, pero como dije... a medida que avance irán viendo el sentido del orden de los cinco sentidos... y el sexto que se agrega por obra mía xD ¡Gracias por seguir mis historias! ;D Créeme que yo también abrazaría a Inuyasha todo el tiempo que me fuera mal en los examenes, hasta los reprobaría solo para hacerlo XD

**Minako k: **¡Lo sé! Hasta yo mientras escribía pensé que la besaría (?) XDDD ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero te siga gustando la historia!

**rf: **No tengo idea quién es... y puso... "v" en el review... supongo que significará algo XDDD De todos modos, si es que lees la historia... eehm... Gracias XD

**darkladyLC: **¡Gracias por leer! :D Y aquí tienes la continuación para que sigas disfrutando ^^

Y sin más, ¡les dejo el capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen (lastimadamente, o sino Inuyasha estaría conmigo TT___TT), son creación de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei :3

* * *

_¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado? _

Six Senses

Maldita nieve, susurró mientras que sacudía su ropa.

¿Hace cuánto no sucedía esto en el Sengoku? Años, bastantes para ser más exacto. Recordaba que cuando pequeño había sido la última vez que nevó, y realmente odiaba esa época, en primer lugar porque su madre no le dejaba salir a recorrer los alrededores y en segundo porque sus orejas se congelaban a más no poder, la sensibilidad aumentaba y por más que quisiera no sentir, le era imposible no congelarse. Inuyasha no entendía como Kami-sama podía ofrecerle tales oportunidades y echarlas a perder en un santiamén, sólo porque, quizás, la Madre Naturaleza también estaba confabulando en contra de él. Claro, tenerlo encerrado en un ambiente frío, en su forma humana, dentro de una cueva, con la salida cubierta por ese manto blanquecino parecía no bastarles, sino que… para agregar otro suplicio a esto, se encontraba, precisamente… con _ella_. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, no se había movido desde que sucedió esto, estaba parada, abrazándose a sí misma y esperando que la promesa de "saldremos pronto de esto" que había lanzado el hanyô segundos atrás se cumpliera. Pero ni él mismo sabía cómo mierda disipar toda esa nieve. Claro, sería fácil usar a Tessaiga, pero justamente era noche de Luna Nueva, por lo que los poderes de aquella maravillosa espada se encontraban obsoletos, por lo menos durante las siguientes cinco horas.

¿Qué había sucedido con Miroku y Sango? Lo último que escuchó de parte del monje fue un grito de que no se preocuparan, que estaban juntos. Esto parecía más una reunión del destino que un simple problema meteorológico. Por alguna razón, siempre terminaban separados en pareja, como si la misma naturaleza les impusiera diversas pruebas para ver hasta qué extremo llegaba el amor por el otro.

—Tengo… frío —después de un largo silencio fue un susurro de la boca de la pelinegra lo que lo rompió, él volvió a observarla, ahora de forma directa, y notó como sus brazos se movían de forma frenética intentando abarcar el poco calor que entregaba el ambiente.

Finalmente, decidió sacar a Tessaiga. La katana mantuvo su falsa apariencia maltrecha, engañando a cualquiera que la viera en una primera instancia. Con ello comenzó a rasgar esa pared blanquecina, que en pequeñas cantidades se veía débil, pero un montón de ella podría llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza. Así estuvo por mucho rato, cortando, queriendo abrirse paso, sin embargo, parecía ser un camino interminable, ya que aparecía más nieve, cubriendo nuevamente los lugares que lograba apartar. Cansado, sabiendo que sería inútil seguir con ello, envainó su espada y se dejó caer sentado en el congelado suelo, deberían esperar a que amaneciera y que el calor del astro rey derritiera todo. Ni siquiera el mayor problema era que estuvieran encerrados, sino que el cuerpo humano no aguantaría demasiado, el frío se calaba por los huesos y salía como aire helado por su boca, si él se comenzaba a sentir de esta forma no quería ni imaginarse como tendría que estar Kagome. De seguro él podría resistir un poco más que ella, su instinto de supervivencia, su experiencia en este mundo le habían enseñado a ser más independiente, a que su cuerpo se adaptara a cualquier cambio brusco en su rededor, incluso conservaba un poco sus agudizados sentidos, aún en su estado humano, todo por ser un hanyô. Sinceramente, no se preocupaba de sí mismo, sino que ella se había tornado en la mayor prioridad, juraba que si lograba encontrar alguna salida la dejaría abandonar primer el lugar, inclusive si era necesario que él se quedase un par de horas más, después de todo lo único que debía esperar era el amanecer, a que sus poderes demoníacos regresaran.

—¡Maldición! —no pudo evitar sentir una ola de ira al verse imposibilitado por su forma humana, odiaba cuando sucedía esto. Su puño, tan frágil como los cristales de hielo que estaban cayendo, golpeó el suelo con impotencia, así estuvo un par de segundo hasta que el blanco invierno se tornó anaranjado por la súbita interrupción del color rojizo de las heridas.

—Inuyasha… detente —la voz de ella sonaba cada vez más apagada. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Segundos, minutos… horas. No tenía idea de la noción del tiempo, lo único que cabía en su cabeza era que con cada momento, Kagome se debilitaba un poco más.

—¿Estás bien? —entremedio de tanta furia no podía evitar preguntarlo—. Ten, toma mi…

Pero ella no le dejó terminar la frase. Sus cabellos azabaches se enredaron en los amarres del hitoe rojo que siempre llevaba puesto, sus manos, ya pálidas por el frío, se apretaron en su espalda, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera su vida la que estuviera dependiendo de un hilo. Su rostro se perdió en su pecho, tuvo que calmar su respiración que no notara que comenzaba a sonrojarse lentamente por la cercanía que estaba tomando la chica. ¿Qué pretendía? Si pensaba que la dejaría morir en este lugar se encontraba totalmente equivocada, la había protegido de tantos demonios, criaturas que lo único que deseaban era matarla para obtener esos valiosos fragmentos que colgaban entre el valle de sus pechos; en comparación a ello no había nada que le impidiese rescatarla de este suplicio que la naturaleza decidió entregarles. Pero como tampoco podía dejarla sola, y su cuerpo se lo exigía hace bastante tiempo, la rodeó con sus brazos, la apretó y susurró a su oído que no la dejaría caer, que él la sacaría de ahí, unas palabras que él sabía perfectamente morían al momento de salir de su boca.

Lo siguiente fue una conexión inmediata. Bajó su mirada mientras que la de ella se alzaba para alcanzarlo, esos ojos chocolates lo hipnotizaron hasta el momento en que vio que perdían su brillo característico. Ella volvió a murmurar sobre aquel helado ambiente en el que estaban, que se sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos y esperar que él la sujetara al momento en que perdiera toda noción del tiempo, lo que ella no sabía era que no la dejaría caer, no la soltaría por nada del mundo ni dejaría que su consciencia se desvaneciera por culpa de esto. Su mano derecha se levantó sin que lo premeditara, el dorso de ésta se paseó por las mejillas blanquecinas de ella, la acarició, como si con ello quisiera darle el calor suficiente, pero tampoco podía rozarla muy fuerte, temiendo lastimarla. Una de sus garras se coló en la textura arrugada y cortante de su boca, un color púrpura azulino embargaban todo ese carmesí que acostumbraba a posesionarse en ese sitio, sus labios estaban hinchados.

_¿Cómo calmar el frío? ¿Cómo desaparecer esos colores tan apagados de su rostro?_

Cuando un suspiro de ella golpeó su rostro, la idea más descabellada de todas salió a flote y despertó sus más oscuros instintos. Acercó el rostro, ella entreabrió sus ojos, ni siquiera por lo congelada que se hallaba podría abrirlos por sorpresa, ni siquiera uno de sus sonrojos característicos de estas situaciones lograba darle brillo a su piel y demostrarle que no estaba cerca de la muerte.

Y… _la besó… _quizás para rasgarle los labios, quizás para borrarle ese tono púrpura, o simplemente… porque deseó hacerlo. Ahora podría tener una excusa del por qué, lo más lógico era que se tratase sobre el ambiente congelado, el que ella tuviese la boca hinchada y de aquel tono que no le agradaba para nada, tampoco era la gracia que sufriera de un resfrío. Pero, podía estar seguro de tres cosas:

En primer lugar, ella le estaba correspondiendo; en segundo lugar, sentía que le devolvía la vida y el aliento; y en tercer lugar… que nunca más volvería a soltar a su mujer.

* * *

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar... XDDDDDDD Yo no las(os) torturo tanto como para dejarles esta parte al final, tenía que pasar ahora ;D Espero que me amen un poco más por esto XDDDD Pero bueno, ya va evolucionando la relación 1313 Estamos llegando a la parte candente de la historia XD (Suena demasiado pervertido -3-)

¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer y pasar! Les agradecería aún más si dejaran comentarios x3

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


	4. Tacto

¡Hola! :D Aish... comienza una nueva semana, pero por suerte tengo el tiempo para actualizar x-x Recién ahora... estoy aprendiendo lo que es estar en la Universidad XD Pero bueno, no hemos venido a hablar de mí, sino de el capítulo que viene ahora. Debemos decir que... encaminado a lo candente XDDDD Ya vamos llegando al final (es impresionante como algo tan pequeño pueda durar más de 1 mes en su publicación xD), así que pronto verán el desenlace de la historia ;D

En fin, vamos a la parte entretenida :)

**lorena: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí está la continuación, que la disfrutes ;D

**Minako k: **xD Yo creo que todas(os) nos emocionamos cuando hay un beso entre Inuyasha y Kagome, fue como en... ***SPOILER* **(Para quienes no han visto aún el final de la serie xD) bueno, ahí, cuando se besaron, aunque un poco bizarra la escena, entremedio de la oscuridad y en una situación bastante... rara XDDD ***FIN DE SPOILER* **En fin, ¡espero que te guste este capítulo! Saludos para ti :3

**kagome chan: **¡Aquí va el capítulo! ;D Gracias por leer :D

**Mariposa Tecnicolor: **¡Yay! xD Bueno, bueno... aquí llegamos a la parte en donde... se encamina a lo candente ;D Pero no te preocupes, aún quedan dos capítulos más para seguir disfrutando de esta parejita ;D ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :)

**Shirabe Hikeda: **Que bueno que te guste hasta ahora x3 Dios, me halaga cuando alaban tanto como escribo XD Ah, el último capítulo, pues... sí, quizás es imaginable, a lo mejor no... xD La intriga, alimenta el alma de los escritores XD ¡Oh! Compatriota :D ¿De qué parte de Chile? :3

**setsuna17: **¡Espero disfrutes de este episodio también! ;D

**darkladyLC: **D:! Lo lamento con el alma, pero... así debe ser XD Es mi forma de tortura, para que quieran seguir leyendo lo que viene XDDD Soy mala, lo sé, pero... no puedo dejar que todo pase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos :) ¡Disfruta de la continuación! ;D

Y bueno... ahora viene lo que más odio, reconocer que Inuyasha no fue, no es, y nunca será, mío -3- xD

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía, muy a pesar mío, no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei *---* ¡Ídola! XD

* * *

_¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado? _

Six Senses

Y ahí estaba él, esperándola como siempre en el pozo que los conectaba, que les permitía estar juntos, traspasando todas las barreras del tiempo que cualquiera imaginaría haría imposible cualquier contacto entre ellos, pero para aquella pareja no era ningún problema eso, por alguna razón ese medio nunca se cerraba, los mantenía unidos, inseparables, los dejaba verse bajo la promesa de nunca separarse el uno del otro, de cuidarse y amarse hasta que la misma pasión los consumiese mediante la muerte. Sin duda esos años junto a ella eran lo mejor de su vida, nada de se comparaba a ello. Ella le pertenecía, era intocable y nadie se le acercaba. Sólo porque él lo mandaba, no necesitaba imponer una regla sobre ello, sino que… ¡Tsk! ¿Por qué pensaba en esto?

Se acomodó nuevamente en las ramas que lo mantenían sujeto en el lugar desde donde podía observar con plenitud el área en donde aquella pequeña construcción de madera tan poderosa se encontraba, le gustaba mucho el sorprender a la miko cuando regresaba, saltando desde cualquier árbol para acecharla por la espalda, logrando que ella diese un salto, emitiese un gemido —que por mala suerte no era por placer— y perdiera el equilibrio, permitiéndole ser el héroe de la escena al evitar que ella cayese estrepitosamente al suelo sin protección alguna, dándole la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos. Era realmente agradable sujetarla y oler su cabello al mismo tiempo, sino fuera porque tenía una mente fuerte, en cualquier momento de aquellos hubiese perdido la cordura y no le importaría quién los viese, la tomaría ahí mismo y le haría gritar con lujuria su nombre entre susurros de placer agobiado por el sudor que caía desde su sien para fundirse en el cuello y terminar el recorrido en el punto en donde ambos cuerpos chocaban, siguiendo el valle de sus pechos que subían y bajaban con la respiración agitada al mismo tiempo que su garganta se apretaba entre las súplicas de que la hiciera suya, mientras que él la hacía sufrir por no cumplirle su deseo cuando se lo demandara.

Ella era suya, y de nadie más. Sí, era posesivo, no temía decirlo, pero es que hubieron tantas ocasiones en donde casi la perdió que ya no deseaba soltarla más, demasiados hombres habían mirado con otros ojos a su mujer… ¿su mujer? ¡Keh! En fin, cuando lo hacía le quemaba la cabeza, lo hacían arder por dentro y si no fuese por ella, perder toda consciencia y atacar a cualquier que se acercara a Kagome con malas intenciones, el único que se salvaba de todo ello era ese lobo sarnoso de Kôga, después de todo este tiempo le había tomado un poco de cariño y sabía que él entendía que ya con Kagome no tenía posibilidades, que su cabello negro, su piel tersa y blanquecina, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su aroma a jazmín con hierbas salvajes y su ser completo le pertenecían. A muchos les parecía injusto que un ser tan maravilloso y puro como ella se enamorase de un hanyô como él, pero nadie podía evitarlo, porque desde el primer momento en que pisó aquella época de las guerras civiles, que lo vio clavado en el pecho por una flecha maldita, con el rostro dormido, apaciguado, con los cabellos blanquecinos cayendo delicadamente por su cuerpo, que en el justo instante en que su mano se posó en la madera antigua de ese armamento para darle libertad, se condenó a un destino que por todas las salidas posibles el final era el mismo: estar junto a él y nadie más.

_Tres días._

Tres malditos días habían pasado desde que ella había desaparecido por completo de la época antigua, claro, siempre con esa excusa de que necesitaba estudiar para esos monstruos de papel que ella gustaba llamar "exámenes". ¿Quién se creía que era esa muchachita? Había prometido volver temprano al tercer día y hace ya dos minutos que había amanecido, aún no se veía señal alguna de su regreso. Bien, tendría que verse obligado a cruzar las barreras del tiempo, no había más que hacer por ello. No era que estuviera desesperado por verla, no, eso era imposible, sino que la necesitaba para… buscar los fragmentos, sí, eso era todo. Pero aún así, cuando se suponía que sólo la utilizaba, no lograba entender el por qué su pierna se movía de forma impaciente, y la mortificante idea de que nunca llegase nuevamente se cruzaba en su cabeza. Simplemente iría a revisar el pozo, nada más, no era porque temiese que desapareciera de la nada, era sólo para ver si ella se dignaba a aparecer de una maldita vez. Saltó de aquel árbol, se asomó un poco, sí, se podría decir que tener casi la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la construcción de madera era un _poco_. Miró hacia todos lados, ningún dejo de ese cegador brillo púrpura se veía. Chasqueó la lengua y como si fuera un accidente provocado, se "resbaló" y dejó caer en el pozo.

—Esa mujer… ya verá —musitó mientras que caminaba por la casa de la chica. El Sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor, mas no se escuchaba el típico sonido de la escoba barriendo que acostumbraba a oír cuando el abuelo de ella se despertaba en la madrugada. Le pareció extraño que todo estuviera demasiado tranquilo. Saltó a un árbol, se encaramó en la ventana de Kagome y la abrió con fuerza, haciendo un estruendo con el cual ni siquiera se preocupó de si despertaba o no a los Higurashi. Como esperaba, un bulto se divisaba entre unas sábanas, se movió un poco—. Kagome, mujer del demonio…

—¿Mmmh…? Inu…yasha…

—Sí, soy yo.

—Ven, acuéstate conmigo —murmuró ella. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la propuesta. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Yo… no… Kagome… —tragó en seco. ¿Estaría pensando lo que él se había imaginado unos momentos atrás? ¿Finalmente la podría estrechar desnuda entre sus brazos? —. Pero… ¿y tu familia?

No obtuvo respuesta, sino que un sonido ronquido que salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la chica. Acaso… cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. ¡Había estado todo el tiempo dormida! Claro, él pensando que… ¡no pensaba ni una maldita cosa! Simplemente su consciencia había tomado control sobre él, nada más, ni siquiera tenía ganas de tomar a esa mujer y hacerla suya, no, definitivamente esas curvas, esos pechos y esas caderas que te incitaban a rodearla con tus manos y presionarla hacia ti… nada de eso era deseado por su persona. El único problema es que aún no lograba descifrar si estaba diciendo la verdad o intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

—Inuyasha… ¿sigues ahí? —nuevamente comenzaban los delirios de Kagome entresueños—. Acércate —obedeció a lo que ella decía, estaba durmiendo, así que no habría mayor problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —no sabía por qué le contestaba.

—Bésame… —ese susurro se perdió en la mente del hanyô—. Inu…yasha —su tono de voz parecía más una súplica que una simple petición.

Se inclinó a su lado, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, ya no tenía control sobre sus movimientos, había surgido una extraña necesidad de cumplir a lo que ella pedía, como si un imán especial para atraerla a ella se hubiera instalado en su cara, en sus labios. Cuando no faltaban más pocos milímetros, se dio cuenta de una realidad que no había querido aceptar, pero que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en trescientos sesenta grados.

_Los ojos de Kagome lo miraban fijamente, ella… había estado despierta durante todo el tiempo._

La chica aprisionó la mano de él entre la suya, luego, en un movimiento que pasó en cámara lenta por las orbes doradas de Inuyasha, se posó de forma delicada en uno de los pechos de ella. Se sorprendió, pero una fuerza sobrenatural le impidió alejarse, o quizás fueron las palabras que ella musitó segundos después de un largo silencio. "Quiero ser tu mujer", recordaba aquella frase como si la hubieran tallado en su cerebro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pidiendo? De seguro había escuchado mal. Kagome… ¿diciéndole que quería que… la hiciera suya? Ay, Kami-sama… que le diga que no es un sueño, y si se tornará en una pesadilla, que por favor lo despertara rápido antes de que caiga en la tentación. Pero no bastaron más que unos momentos para darse cuenta de que la chica hablaba enserio, demasiado enserio. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando se encontraba besándola con fervor, todo por ese atrevido movimiento que ella hizo, lo que conllevó a que sus instintos se encendieran por completo.

_Él la acariciaba, ella suspiraba y se aferraba a su espalda, arqueándose por el placer tan deseado. Sus manos recorrían como expertas arquitectas el cuerpo de la chica, como si hubiera sido fabricado por él y para él. Sus piernas se enredaban, aguantando la dolorosa espera de consumar aquel acto tan significativo para ambos, se añoraban, serían capaces de devorarse si es que el canibalismo no se considerara un delito, era tanta la necesidad de conocerse como nunca lo habían hecho que se tomaron el mayor tiempo del mundo, que incluso Kagome se atrevió a discutir con él porque no le entregaba ese clímax máximo de cuando sus intimidades se unían en una sola y sus cuerpos se mimetizaban al compás de las caderas, se mezclaba el sudor, las expresiones extasiadas por aquellas descargas eléctricas del acto, por la sensibilidad del cuerpo en esos momentos. Pero Inuyasha, por más que la chica alegara, recorría todo de ella, quería grabarlo en su mente y conocerlo de memoria para las siguientes ocasiones como esas, porque estaba seguro de que esta sería la primera, y no la última._

_

* * *

_

¿Ven? Fue un camino hacia lo candente XD Siempre me habría gustado que Kagome tomara la iniciativa, que fuera como sensual, ya olvidándose de todo y sacando todos sus sentimientos al aire (y vaya qué sentimientos tenía XD) Pero... yo no creo que Inuyasha se queje, ¿verdad? :D

¡Dejen reviews! Y espero que hayan disfrutado del mini-capítulo ;D A lo mejor... sí, yo creo que sí, en el próximo capítulo tendremos algo más candente... sí, un pequeño recuerdo que lleva a nuestro Inuyasha al cielo xDDDD ¡No digo más! Tendrán que esperar : D

¡Os quiero! ;3

**Franessa Black**


	5. Audición

Yay! Hola :D Aaahmm... qué puedo decir... ¡muchas gracias por tooodos sus comentarios! De verdad que es demasiado gratificante el leerlos, saber que les encanta la historia y también como escribo yo *O* Me alegran el día después de llegar de la Universidad. Y eso también me hace el tomarme un tiempo para publicar, porque realmente estoy... ¡repleta de cosas! Ya ni me imagino como será el resto del año TT___TT

Bueno, ¡ahora a la parte interesante! ;D

**Minako k: **Alguien que está a favor de que el beso fue malo *O* Aunque igual, lo repetí más de diez veces hasta que me convencí de que sucedió y de que... fue igual un poco frío en comparación a los que se daba con Kikyô ¬¬ (XD) Pero bueh, así es la cosa, por lo menos sucedió, aunque en el manga no estuviera xD ¡Gracias por comentar! ;D

**mio-chan-darkangel: **¡Una nueva fan! :D Me alegra leer eso :) Que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí, el final fue como "corto, pero preciso" xD Y sí, un inocente "ven" se puede transformar en la mejor experiencia xDD ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ;D Gracias

**kagome chan: **¡Gracias por el comentario! ;D Y sí, este capítulo será incluso más "bonito" que el anterior XD *O*

**setsuna17: **¡Que alegría que te haya gustado! :D Ojalá este también sea de tu agrado, aunque algo me dice que sí :3

**lorena: **Bueno, bueno... es que Inuyasha sin ser agresivo... no es Inuyasha XD Pero al mismo tiempo delicado y tierno, y como de repente es tan inseguro y tan tontito, necesita que Kagome le grite en la cara para que la haga suya XDD Aish, pero qué haremos con este hombrecito, igual lo amamos XD ¡Arigatô por el review! ;D

**Mariposa Tecnicolor: **Sí, acertaste :D Esa parte es de "Reach the past, forget the future", es que quedó tan bonita, se afianzaba tanto al tema del capítulo, que no pude evitar ponerla XD La retención de texto que tienes es impresionante :3 Y sí, soy mala *O* Sé que esperaban leer más, pero... la paciencia otorga ;D Kagome es un poco juguetona, lo que pasa es que cuando nadie está cerca, Inuyasha se emociona y declara todo su amor, para llevarse la sorpresa de que lo escucharon xD Y ahora viene ese capítulo CANDENTE ;D ¡Gracias por comentar! :D

**Dark-Yuki01: **Yo que Kagome también hubiera tomado estas decisiones apenas conoció a Inuyasha. Yo no entiendo como no se le lanzó encima, ¡yo lo hubiera hecho! XD Desperdiciar tanto tiempo a su lado sin darle un beso o algo, ¡pecado! :D Este capítulo de seguro compensará a los anteriores ;D ¡Espero te guste, muchas gracias! :D

**LauAkiko: **¡Todos los que comentan son unos pervertidos! XDD Tan sólo esperan saber cuál es ese recuerdo que hará explotar a nuestro querido Inuyasha :D Pero... ya lo sabrán 1313 Y sí, saqué casi todo mi lado pervertido, aunque hace tiempo que no hacía una escena de ese tipo :3 Espero haya quedado bien. ¡Gracias por el comentario! ;D Me alegra tener una nueva fan de mis historias :3

Y bueno... ahora lo que estaban esperando, ¡el capítulo! Antes que nada... a aclarar ciertas cosas -w-

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, lastimadamente D: Son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei ;D

* * *

_¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado? _

Six Senses

Definitivamente, hoy era su día de suerte. Nunca entendió cómo ni cuándo, pero sucedió. Sango y Miroku no se encontraban cerca de ellos en ese instante, y, extrañamente, se habían llevado a Shippô y Kirara con ellos. Creía haber escuchado a la exterminadora mencionar una visita a su aldea para reforzar a Hiraikotsu, el monje decidió acompañarla bajo la excusa de que también necesitaba echarle una mirada a su báculo, pero el hanyô sabía perfectamente que aquella no era la razón, sino que, por el contrario, intentaría encontrar cualquier momento para acercarse a la chica. Realmente, ese monje libidinoso jamás cambiaría.

Tan sólo esperaba que Kagome no decidiera irse a su época, después de lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, no deseaba soltarla para nada, sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más importante que el mismo aire para sobrevivir, en realidad, preferiría no respirar con tal de que ella se mantuviera a su lado. Había sido fabuloso, una experiencia que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, y más porque sabía que había sido con consentimiento mutuo, que cada gemido que ella jadeaba eran reales, no un invento de su imaginación ni mucho menos un intento de no hacerle caer en la idea de que era malo para hacer el amor. Fuera lo que haya sido, no podía negar que aquello era lo más placentero del mundo, el tan sólo imaginarse nuevamente a Kagome bajo su cuerpo, sudando, con el cuerpo desnudo y sin inhibiciones, lograba excitarlo. Lo peor de todo no era que estuviera pensando el día entero en ello, sino que se quedaba desvelado por horas, llegando al alba del amanecer sin poder sacársela de la cabeza, tal como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Por el olor del ambiente, el movimiento de las hojas y el color del cielo, estimaba que amanecería no en menos de una hora, además, ya se encontraban varios aldeanos saliendo de sus cabañas para comenzar con los trabajos matutinos. La aldea de Kaede no solía estar mucho tiempo en silencio, menos con el peligro que acechaba en cada momento. Suponía que la sacerdotisa principal del lugar no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia, acostumbraba a salir temprano hacia todos esos sitios en que requerían de sus servicios medicinales mientras que él y Kagome se encargaban de proteger por si algún demonio decidía aparecer, claramente porque el riesgo se doblegaba al tener a la guardiana de la Shikón y unos pocos fragmentos que cualquier ser sobrenatural, humano también, deseaba poseer. Tanto meditar sobre la mujer que le robaba el sueño, no pudo evitar sumergirse en los recuerdos que aún vagaban como llagas recientes en sus pensamientos…

_Los nervios lo consumían mientras que sus ojos no podían quitar la vista de la osada acción de la chica, luego en sus oídos retumbaron las palabras que casi le hacen perder la cordura. Pero aún así, su mente se fue a blanco en el mismo momento que rozó sus labios, que probó ese néctar tan deseado como la última vez. Sólo que ahora no estaban morados, sino que rojos, tal cual manzana prohibida, jugosa y exquisita, sin embargo, el sabor de aquello no se quedaba atrás, realmente no, era como una droga que tenía los químicos más viciosos del mundo, que te incitaba a indagar más allá de ello, esa boca que se entreabría para tomar aire, usando aquello como una maldita máscara que le invitaba a su interior, a que su lengua explorara sin fin, por todos los rincones, como queriendo memorizarla para la eternidad. Desde hace unos suspiros atrás que esto había pasado de ser un simple beso a una caricia, algo apasionado que incluso llevó a que sus manos entraran en acción por cuenta propia, subiendo de los pechos de ella hasta el cuello, moviéndose frenéticamente por extasiarla, por hacerle gemir sin ni siquiera haberle tocado una parte íntima, provocarle una sensación que sólo él podría decir que causó. Pronto pasó de su boca al valle de sus pechos, quiso saltarse todo el proceso para perderse en ese par de montañas que se escondían atrevidamente bajo las telas, primero tuvo que deshacerse del camisón que ella ocupaba para dormir, desabrochando cada botón, lo cual parecía una tortura que no tenía término. En su mala suerte, se encontró con un reto mayor, dos algodones que abarcaban con recelo aquellos senos, como le gustaba hacerle sufrir. Observo de reojo el filo de sus garras, eran suficientes para rasgar esa prenda, no dudó en hacerlo. Si no fuera porque el cuerpo de ella le parecía perfecto, no se hubiera deleitado por varios segundos de esos pechos blancos y que llevaban un pequeño brote rosado. Se relamió los labios de tan sólo pensar en aprisionar uno de ellos entre sus dientes y morderlo mientras que ella gritaba con lujuria lo tanto que le deseaba. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos con el más simple de los contactos. La punta de su lengua rozó un pezón, Kagome arqueó la espalda y entreabrió las piernas, eso le dio facilidad para situarse justo encima. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y comenzaba a jugar con la anatomía superior de la chica, algo dentro de él hervía, lo podía sentir por lo palpitante que estaba su entrepierna. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de hacerla suya? _

_Sí, y no podía esperar más por ello. ¿Pero qué demonios había aquí? ¡Por Kami-sama! Habían demasiados obstáculos que le impedían contemplar a su mujer en totalidad, primero esas dos cosas que cubrían sus pechos y luego esto que ocultaba su intimidad. Las piernas de Kagome se juntaron sutilmente, las movió un poco, a Inuyasha le pareció que estaba sintiendo el mismo fuego que él, que intentaba apagarlo para no seguir sufriendo por ello. Las manos expertas del hanyô bajaron por sus muslos, se metieron entremedio de ellos y con ello volvió a abrirle las piernas, después de aquello, la chica se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo. La superficie de aquella tela se encontraba levemente húmeda, él pasó un dedo por el sector y ella ahogó un gemido. A lo mejor había encontrado el punto de placer de Kagome, no tardó en comprobarlo. Sus dedos se movían de arriba hacia abajo como expertos en la materia, todo sobre esa prenda blanquecina transparente, a medida que pasaban los segundos comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, disfrutaba verla retorcerse y las expresiones de su rostro, casi mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. ¿Podrían llamarle sádico por hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Que le dijeran lo que quisieran en estos momentos, nada le importaba ya. Sus dedos se introdujeron debajo de la tela, y al parecer en ese lapso rozaron una parte de hizo explotar el interior de Kagome, no pudo evitar querer indagar más para saber que otras cosas podría hacerle experimentar. Así comenzó aquel juego de sensaciones, besándola por todo el cuerpo mientras que su mano le hacía alcanzar el clímax, el primero de la noche. Porque cuando se introdujo en ella con una delicada embestida, sabiendo perfectamente que era su primer hombre, la chica pareció alcanzar el cielo, el infierno y el fin del universo con aquel gemido que pudo mover hasta la piedra más pesada del mundo. Sus caderas chocaban sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran uno solo, encajaban a la perfección. Se levantó un poco para poder entrar nuevamente, necesitaba escucharla gritar su nombre, decirlo en completo éxtasis para que su virilidad pudiese calmarse, así que siguió hasta que ella decidió descargar todo en un aullido en donde él también sintió que una descarga eléctrica la recorría el cuerpo. Se detuvo antes de perder la cordura, quien sabe que pudiese haber sucedido si seguía desencadenando aquello, tenía la intuición de que hasta su lado yôkai podría aparecer entre tanto ajetreo, entre el cansancio y el agotamiento de su ser. Se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, aún manteniendo esa unión entre sus intimidades, sin querer despojarla de nada, pero al mismo tiempo quedarse con todo. Le besó los labios por última vez antes de que ella se quedara totalmente dormida en sus brazos. _

—Inu…yasha… —se sobresaltó tanto por el fin de sus recuerdos como al darse cuenta del lugar en el que inconscientemente había llegado. Ahí estaba ella, escondida entre las sábanas del futón, acurrucada como una pequeña oruga, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, tal como estaba el de él. ¿Cómo habían llegado a una instancia tan comprometedora? Quizás los mismos recuerdos se habían vuelto una viva experiencia del presente. Sonrió.

Unos pequeños rayos de Sol entraron por las aberturas de las ventanas, alcanzaron el rostro de la joven, quien se dio una vuelta y apretó los ojos.

—Buenos días… —se inclinó, y antes de que ella respondiera entre sueños se posesionó de sus labios nuevamente, de forma furiosa, ansiando tener más.

—Inuyasha… —su voz era suave, pero ronca por las horas que había pasado sin usarla. Su aliento, incluso en las mañanas, era de lo más fresco y el tono de sus cuerdas vocales la música más hermosa que había cruzado por sus oídos—. Te amo…

* * *

Y... ¡¿Qué tal?! ¿Ardiente, no? XDDDD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esa parte, porque sé que la esperaban ¬¬ Pervertidas/os -3- xD

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, espero recibirlos nuevamente! ;D

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


	6. Six senses

¡Hola! :D Aish, estoy feliz xD Me ha ido demasiado bien en la Universidad, aunque ahora tengo que ir a estudiar después de esto, aunque... me está dando flojera y quizás lo haga mañana... y aproveche de escribir ahora, tengo ganas XDDD ¬¬ Pero bueh... aprovecho el tiempo que tengo para publicar el final de la historia D: Fue corta, capítulos cortos, pero me gustó como quedó todo al final n--n Es primera vez que hago así como de "este formato", y me agrado, espero que a ustedes también. Por ahora, descansaré un poco, pero creo que publicaré un fanfic nuevo cuando tenga la oportunidad y el tiempo XD

Quisiera darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo :D ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Ahora... agradeceré personalmente :3

**Minako k: **soy bastante descriptiva con ese tipo de escenas, no sé por qué -3- Quizás es que me sale el lado pervertido XDDD Pero me agrada que te haya gustado :D Esa es la gracia, que la imaginación fluya hasta sentirse presente en el momento, aunque debe ser incómodo ver a dos personas haciendo el amor xDDD Ya estoy hablando tonterías -3- ¡Gracias por seguir apoyándome! ;D

**Etsu Hikari: **lastimadamente este es el último capítulo D: A mi tampoco me gusta, pero... todo comienzo tiene un final -3- ¿Candente? Sí, lo sé XD Es que los pobres se tenían tantas ganas hahaha xD Tenía que cumplirles su deseo realidad, no me quedaba de otra :D ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ;D ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**kagome chan: **¡Pervertida! xD Jajajajaja. Yo creo que a los lectores siempre les gusta más esta parte de las historias, ¿será que todos somos unos pervertidos? xD Así lo creo, pero me alegro que hayas disfrutado de la escena :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!

**setsuna17: **otra más a la que le gustó el capítulo xD Insisto, tenemos un pequeño problema de libidonismo (?) XD Mucha junta con Miroku -3- Aunque no me molestaría para nada juntarme con Inuyasha y Miroku de vez en cuando... XDDDD ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**LauAkiko: **¿Ven? Vuelvo a repetir... ¡son unas pervertidas! xD Pero bueh... imaginarse a Inuyasha desnudo... Oh Dios... moriré xD Envidio a Kagome, sólo porque... no soy de Japón ni una creación de manga ¬¬ Si no fuera por esos dos "pequeños" detalles... ¡Inuyasha sería mío! *O* xD Aish, estoy loca, ¿no? Y sí, me encanta escribir lemmon, pero nunca cayendo en lo vulgar, eso de decir las cosas de forma tan directa, prefiero ser más sutil, se supone que es un momento único y hermoso... y lo arruinan escribiendo cualquier barbaridad x--x De verdad que odio cuando leo cosas tan "rudas" como algunos lemmon... ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! :D

**Mariposa Tecnicolor: **¡Jajajajaja! ¡Dios! Nunca había recibido aplausos por ser pervertida *---* Pero lo lamento, así es mi naturaleza XD Y pues... todos podemos escribir bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo y perfección... leyeras la primera historia que escribí... ¡que vergüenza! Una vez la vi, la leí y no pude terminarla porque era ¡horrible! Y en esos tiempos ya pensaba que escribía de las mil maravillas XDD ¡Así que no te rindas! Espero leer una historia tuya pronto :D ¡Gracias por comentar! ;D

**lorena: **¡Yay! Me encanta cuando aceptan la realidad... que somos pervertidas XD ¡Arigatô por el comentario! ¡Besos para ti también! Espero disfrutes del último capítulo n-n

**Dark-Yuki01: **yo creo que a estas alturas varias odiamos a Kagome xD Como siempre he dicho... me hubiera tirado encima de Inuyasha apenas lo conocí, no como esa chiquilla que prefirió esperar cien mil años para hacerlo ¬¬ ¿Cómo Kagome no atinaba a seducirlo? Es una de las mejores armas contra los hombres xD O dejarlo con ganas, ¡eso sí que me hubiera gustado xD! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que se estima demasiado! :D

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, simplemente eso ¬¬ (No quiero ni pronunciar a quien me robó el dominio sobre ellos D:! XD)

Y aquí... va el último capítulo... ¡que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

_¿Puedo oler ese aroma tan embriagante? ¿Puedo perderme en tus ojos? ¿Puedo saborear ese néctar tan dulce de tus labios? ¿Puedo acariciarte? ¿Puedo oír tu voz cuando despiertas por la mañana? ¿Puedo morir si es que tú no estás a mi lado? _

Six Senses

—Inuyasha, ¿me sigues amando?

—Claro que sí, te amaré hasta la eternidad —musitó con la voz firme, pero escondiendo la fragilidad entre cada palabra que salía de su boca.

La abrazó mientras que el Sol decidía que era su hora de intercambiar roles con la Luna. El mar brillaba junto a los colores que entregaba el atardecer, pero algo había diferente a lo que usualmente hacían. Los matices del cielo no eran anaranjados ni amarillentos, sino que habían decidido tornarse de un tono rojizo, tan oscuro como si hubieran asesinado a miles de infieles en el infierno y su sangre se estuviese mezclando con los efectos de la luz que despedía el astro Rey. Afirmó el agarre del cuerpo de ella, la apretó con delicadeza y besó su frente. La mujer suspiró mientras que cerraba los ojos y tomaba una larga bocanada de aire, el proceso de exhalación fue lento, pero lo suficiente para mantenerla intacta en su posición y con el corazón latiendo. Hubo un largo silencio, pero no molesto como los que solían tener anteriormente, sino que era de aquellos en donde la presencia del otro otorgaba muchos más las propias palabras, en donde la tranquilidad de permanecer juntos era lo único que les importaba. Inuyasha se inclinó un poco para quedar son su nariz pegada al cabello de ella, aspiró fuertemente y se embriagó de aquel aroma que nunca había desaparecido, ese olor que estremecía hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, que le hacía temblar con tan sólo imaginarse no volver a sentirlo nunca más. Sus orbes doradas la miraron, ella respiraba agitadamente entre sus brazos, su pecho subía y bajaba, tal cual cuando hacían el amor, pero ahora no era por ello, sino por la falta de aire que su cuerpo le estaba haciendo perder. Kagome se volvió a acomodar, deseaba quedarse en los brazos de su esposo por el resto de la vida, aunque esa vida se terminara hoy mismo.

Observó su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos, luego miró fijamente esas flores que se mecían con los soplos del viento, aquellos ornamentos que adornaban las dos lápidas que albergaban los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de sus dos amigos: Miroku y Sango. La exterminadora había fallecido hace dos años atrás, debido a problema que surgió en su interior cuando tuvieron a su última hija, una enfermedad se había desarrollado en sus músculos y la fue debilitando de a poco, fue como un virus infeccioso que se camufló en la vitalidad de la joven, procesando lentamente, pero de forma peligrosa, arrancándole un poco más de vida a medida que pasaba cada segundo. Antes de fallecer, la anciana Kaede había pronosticado un problema en ella, pero para esos momentos era demasiado tarde y avanzada para la arcaica medicina que ofrecía la época. Pasaron unos pocos meses antes de que el hôshi cayera en el mismo destino. La pérdida de su esposa y la culpa por haberla hecho tener tantos hijos le carcomieron el alma, ni siquiera las palabras consoladoras de Sango habían logrado calmar el dolor, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de sus descendientes, pero aún así le fue inevitable consumirse en la soledad. Nunca supieron realmente qué le había sucedido como para causar su deceso, sin embargo, no quisieron indagas más allá de ello, quedándose con que ese lazo de amor que los mantenía unidos también los guió a la muerte.

La miko lanzó un suspiro, reviviendo aquellos sentimientos de tristeza por saberse viva antes que ellos.

—¿Crees que algún día los alcanzaremos? —musitó la sacerdotisa mientras que unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por el recuerdo.

—Tú sí, lo que es yo… —sonrió con amargura. Había hecho tantas cosas en su pasado que dudaba Kami-sama le tuviese un lugar reservado en el paraíso. Vio que su mujer torció los labios en desaprobación.

—Claro que llegarás, todos los hacemos. Además, eres el hanyô más bueno de todos —ella le acarició el rostro, él cerró los ojos para no perderse sensación de aquel simple roce.

¿Cuál había sido la gracia de protegerla durante todos estos años si algún día tendría que perderla por obra de la naturaleza? Lanzó un chasquido, murmuró una maldición. Realmente no podía creer los azares del destino, el cómo se las ingeniaban para arrebatarse a la mujer que tanto amaba, a su esposa, a su ser, a su todo. La enderezó un poco cuando ella pareció tambalearse, esos mareos repentinos hace dos meses que se habían hecho demasiado frecuentes, para su mala suerte nunca se detuvieron. Kagome tosió con fuerza, agarrándose el pecho mientras que Inuyasha le ayudaba a calmar el malestar, después de que cesó aquello la miró fijamente a los ojos. Por muchos que unas arrugas adornaran tiernamente el reojo de sus orbes chocolate, aún así se veía hermosa y esa mirada seguía tan penetrante como cuando la conoció, no perdía su brillo ni su determinación, ese océano que era más largo que el Pacífico y más extenso que el Atlántico, ese sin fin de emociones que se revolvían en aquellos matices cafés que tanto lo habían enamorado. Ya habían pasado sesenta años desde que estaban juntos, desde que ella había aclarado sus sentimientos en la totalidad y había regresado del presente para albergarse en un pasado lleno de felicidad. Durante esos años habían pasado demasiadas cosas, alegrías, tristezas, la esperanza que se albergó en ese hijo que estuvieron esperando por cinco meses y que nunca llegó a la vida, pero aún así, vivían rodeados de la dicha, tomando a los hijos de sus dos mejores amigos como si fueran casi suyos. Aquello había sido el último deseo del monje antes de partir.

El viento meció los cabellos de ambos. Ambos plateados, casi transparentes por el paso de los años. Las manos duras, anchas del hombre se aferraron a las pálidas y casi de vidrio de la mujer, no las apretó fuerte, sino que las mantuvo prisioneras sin ni siquiera enrollar los dedos, las mantenía sujetas lo suficiente para que no cayeran al suelo, no quería verlo, no quería presenciar ese momento. Había pensado muchas veces el abandonarla cuando agonizara, el dejarla ahí mientras que él se evitaba todo el sufrimiento que ya estaba viviendo, pero no podía, simplemente el despegarse de su cuerpo era tortuoso, ahogante. Si tan sólo no la hubiera despegado de su época, si tan sólo la hubiese mantenido allá al cuidado de aquellos señores que ella acostumbraba llamar "médicos", nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Quizás no la habría tenido con él, pero por lo menos estaría seguro de que ella estaría bien, que viviría unos años más, no que se vería limitada por la antigüedad de sus descubrimientos, de los tratamientos medicinales que acostumbraban a darse en este tiempo.

Apretó su puño izquierdo, golpeó el suelo, la grieta que había dejado en el suelo demostraba que su fuerza no había disminuido para nada. ¿Por qué él no envejecía? Quería reclamarle a Kami-sama el que fuera un hanyô, que no le dejara desaparecer junto al cuerpo de su esposa, quien comenzaba a deshacerse entre la tos, los mareos y los hilillos de sangre que cada vez caían al por mayor por la comisura de sus labios. La besó, saboreando el metálico y sabor gusto del líquido rojo, impregnándose de hasta lo más vital de ella, sin querer quitarle más segundos de vida, de los pocos que le iban quedando.

—Inuyasha… —habló con dificultad, quiso silenciarla, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Prométeme que vivirás.

Sonrió con desdicha. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que apenas ella abandonara este mundo el decidiría tomar su vida y llevársela con ella. Quiso decirle la verdad, pero una de esas mentiras que ocupaba para no hacerla sufrir salió de forma instantánea.

—Te lo prometo… —nuevamente se veía obligado a hacer una promesa que no cumpliría, otra vez volvía a utilizar ese vil recurso. Sin embargo, aquello pareció ser lo suficiente como para mantenerla tranquila, no quería sobresaltarla, temía que eso adelantara el proceso. Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla con él.

Acarició el rostro pálido y frío de Kagome. Quiso darle calor, pero por más que lo intentaba, la piel se enrojecía para luego volver a tornarse blanquecina como la nieve. Un susurro callado salió de la boca de su mujer, casi inaudible, de hecho, hasta a sus orejas desarrolladas les costó asimilar el tono y lo que decía, ya de a poco se extinguía el fuego de su interior. Y fue en esos momentos en que se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación, de que esto no era una pesadilla, sino que la mera verdad. Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron en los pómulos de Kagome, quien lo miró. Su mano se alzó, tembló un poco y se posó en el rostro de Inuyasha, aún con los movimientos cautelosos, por las expresiones de su rostro se notaba que le dolía hacerlo, que sufría tanto por no poder seguir a su lado como por fallarle de esta manera. Ahora el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Inuyasha le besó los labios para acallar aquellos gemidos lastimeros, no deseaba que hablara, no quería que cerrara los ojos, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla viva, aunque su cuerpo expresara muerte y sufrimiento.

—Te amo… —murmuró. Inuyasha observó como la noche caía sobre ellos de manera estrepitosa, adornando de penumbra el lugar. Ya era el final, y ambos lo sabían.

—Yo también… —tragó saliva, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, el tener que presenciar su agonía no le permitía pensar en nada, sólo en ella—. Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Esperó obtener una respuesta a ello, una sonrisa, pero lo único que tuvo fue el ladeo de una cabeza, el seso de la respiración y la pérdida de aquellos ojos chocolate. La mano que yacía en el rostro del hombre cayó estrepitosamente, pero no tocó el suelo, sino que fue sujetada firmemente por la de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué debía terminarse así? Nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza, ímpetu, acompañándolo en la soledad que de un momento a otro lo invadió. Y esperó. ¿Qué esperaba? No lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, necesitaba comprobar si su amor también los llevaría a la muerte en conjunto, no se sentía preparado para tener la misma fortaleza que Miroku cuando falleció Sango, no creía poder soportar más segundos sin ella. Observó de reojo su cintura, el mango de aquella espada que siempre lo acompañaba se hallaba intacto, latente y deseoso de que fuera tomada por su dueño. ¿Sería necesario transformarla? Fue lo que cruzó su mente cuando se le aclararon las ideas. Acercó de forma temblorosa la mano, no era porque tuviera miedo, sino que temía que Kagome la reprochara en el otro mundo por haberle mentido, pero por ella era capaz de tomar ese riesgo, se contentaba con tan sólo poder observarla y saber que estaba en total paz. Se levantó con el cuerpo de su mujer, la acarreó con delicadeza, ni siquiera corriendo como acostumbraba a hacerlo, sino que dedicándose a sentirla junto a él.

La dejó en el suelo cuando se topó con las raíces de ese árbol que tantos recuerdos buenos le traía. Lo siguiente fue rápido, lo más que pudo para acallar ese sufrimiento. El filo de la espada, sin haberse transformado, lucía como una verdadera katana sin poderes extraordinarios, como una forma humana de despojarse de su propia vida. Tomó una bocanada de aire, alzó el arma y lo colocó enfrente suyo, la punta rozó su abdomen, esperaba que Tessaiga le concediera aquel deseo, después de haber sido atravesado tantas veces por distintas cosas y no haber muerto, le asustaba la idea de no ser capaz de acabar consigo mismo de una forma tan fácil como podía el cuerpo humano.

—Kagome… amémonos hasta la eternidad…

Un charco de sangre se formó en el césped. La lluvia comenzó a caer de forma estrepitosa, acompañando el sentimiento de los dos enamorados. Dos siluetas yacían al pie del Goshimboku, dos cadáveres eran abrazados por las raíces de aquel macizo, uno se hallaba sobre el otro, cubriéndose entre sí para protegerse incluso después de la muerte. Quizás los aldeanos se darían cuenta de ello, a lo mejor alguien los encontraría, advirtiéndose de que algo había sucedido por la manifestación de la naturaleza, pero… por más que los buscaran, un mismo hechizo que lo unió en ese árbol, no dejaría que los separaran.

* * *

Yo creo que esto era lo que muchos esperaban... el capítulo en donde la muerte los acechaba. Casi nunca termino en finales tristes mis historias, pero necesitaba hacer algo que no fuera siempre tan "ideal", como que terminan felices para siempre, aunque se puede decir que aquí vivieron felices por siempre y seguirán haciéndolo en el otro mundo :D Por lo menos se saca algo positivo del capítulo xD

¡Agradezco a todas y todos los/as que leyeron esta especie de fanfic! xD ¡De verdad que me encanta recibir sus comentarios, eso me hace escribir con más ganas y seguir en este rubro tan lindo! :3

¡Os adoro, os amo!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
